


under your thumb

by featherx



Series: requests [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, top yuri/bottom mbyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: Byleth can’t concentrate during sex (or, perhaps, concentratestoomuch). Yuri thinks of a solution.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	under your thumb

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: basically, bottom byleth agenda (part 2)  
> i am starting to fear my yurileth PWP fics all sound the same LOL if i get another one i'll try to change it up a bit. anyway i spun my wheel of kinks for this one like, three times, so hopefully that explains the tags. thanks for requesting!! ❤

Yuri steps back, and there’s a bit of silence where Byleth assumes he’s surveying his handiwork. “How are you? Comfortable, I hope?”

“Mm…” Byleth tries to reach up to tug at the blindfold, remembers his wrists are tied together, and settles on just nodding. “It’s, um… It’s okay. Yeah. I’m fine.”

Not that it feels very _safe,_ but then—well. Hadn’t that been the point of this, he supposes? Byleth trusts Yuri with his life and all the rest of his lives in different lifetimes, but being on the battlefield for most of, if not his entire life, means it’s hard to relax sometimes. Even in bed. Actually, especially in bed.

Yuri’s fingers ghost over his arm, and Byleth immediately tries to grab for his sword—only to remember that, once again, he can’t move his hands (nor his legs), and he doesn’t even have his sword. Doesn’t even have his clothes, really. “See, that’s exactly what I was talking about,” Yuri sighs, probably having noticed the tense in his muscles. “Are you sure this is alright? We can think of something else.”

Byleth swallows. “No, it’s okay,” he mumbles. It’s not Yuri’s fault he feels unsafe—it’s just hard to let go of reflexes, sharpened for so long they feel like blades in his skin. “I… want to try this.”

“Only if you’re sure,” Yuri says. Byleth can’t see anything, but he can still hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

“I am. I promise.”

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop.”

“I will.”

Another sigh. “Okay… okay.” Movement, the shuffling of clothes, and then Byleth feels the bed dip in front of him. Yuri must have sat down then, right? Byleth tries not to look as nervous as he feels, but it’s hard when he’s taken his ability to see things for granted throughout the past twenty-odd years of his life. “Hey. Calm down. I’m here.”

Byleth shifts forward unsurely—with his wrists bound behind his back and his ankles in a similar fashion, all he can really do is shuffle awkwardly on his knees. “Sorry,” he mutters. Why can’t he do this right?

Yuri’s hand is in his hair, stroking gently, and Byleth relaxes into his touch. “Don’t apologize,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Byleth’s forehead. “How’s this? Just relax. Try not to think too much about things. I’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Yuri… you’re always taking care of other people.”

“Yeah? And _you’re_ always taking care of _me._ ” Yuri’s hand moves down to his chest, just resting there, giving Byleth something to focus on. “So just be nice and pretty for me, and let me return the favor.”

“You— _ah,_ ” Byleth gasps, instantly forgetting whatever he meant to say when Yuri’s hand moves even further down to palm his dick. His automatic response is to reach for something to grab onto to steady himself, but all he can really do is fumble with the sheets beneath him. “Y-Yuri—mm—”

Yuri removes his hand, to Byleth’s relief and disappointment, and replaces it with what can only be his tongue. Byleth bites down on his lower lip to stifle a moan as Yuri licks a long, wet stripe down his cock, then strokes him with his hand again to spread the slickness. “Oh, you’re hard already,” Yuri muses, as if pointing out the lovely weather today. “That was fast. Hehe, so I guess it’s working.”

Byleth’s not sure if it’s because of the blindfold, but without his sense of sight, it feels like everything has been turned up to eleven—every brush of Yuri’s fingers raises goosebumps along his arms and sends shivers down his spine. “I… I think…”

“Alright. Just relax, love.” Yuri lets go of him for a moment, long enough that Byleth can guess what he’s doing—his suspicions are confirmed when he hears the familiar _pop_ of a bottle being opened, and then Yuri’s oiled finger rubbing against his perineum. Even if he had been expecting it, though, it doesn’t stop him from exhaling shakily under his breath. “You want this, don’t you?” Yuri asks, voice smooth as the scales of a snake. “Hmm? Want me to finger you open, give you a taste of the real thing.”

“P…” Byleth swallows. “Yes, please.” He knows Yuri likes it when he begs, and he also knows Yuri _doesn’t_ like it when he begs _too_ easy, but honestly, Byleth’s willing to do anything as long as Yuri gets on with touching him already.

As he’d also expected—Byleth’s starting to think he knows Yuri too well—Yuri sighs, sounding a bit disappointed. “Oh, come on. Put up a bit of a fight, at least.”

“Er, sorry. But I don’t really know what to say, aside from the truth…”

Yuri laughs, gentle as the tinkle of wind chimes, and presses a kiss to Byleth’s lips that starts off chaste but ends with Byleth’s tongue between his teeth. “You know what, it’s fine,” Yuri says, practically speaking against his mouth. “I won’t say no to hearing you beg all night.”

If Byleth weren’t blindfolded right now, he probably would have tried to blink rapidly to will the blush out of his cheeks. “Y-Yuri…”

“See, even now you’re being cute.” Byleth feels Yuri draw back, and then he gets little warning before Yuri prods at his entrance again, his touch unbearably teasing, while his other hand strokes the inside of his thigh. Byleth has to clamp his mouth shut as Yuri slowly slips a finger inside him, because if he doesn’t he’s going to end up sounding too embarrassing to bear.

Being unable to see is… new. Byleth knows this, has known this for the past several minutes now, but it’s also _new_ in the way that he can’t see exactly how Yuri himself is doing. Every time they’re in bed he fixates himself on every little reaction he can get from Yuri, like the flutter of his lashes when he’s trying to keep his eyes open, or the bob of his throat when he swallows nervously. Maybe that’s another reason why Byleth had never been able to focus on himself, and he wonders if Yuri had noticed that, too. It wouldn’t surprise him if he did.

Yuri adds another digit and crooks his fingers inside him, and Byleth inhales sharply, a little whimper he hadn’t been able to keep in slipping out. “Good,” Yuri murmurs, his voice as soothing as a hand on his cheek or fingers in his hair. “Such a good boy. You’re doing so well for me, love.”

“Nnh…” Byleth can feel his neglected cock throbbing at the praise, can’t stop himself from spreading his legs as wide as his ankle restraints allow. Yuri’s the one who likes praise more between them, but hearing such words from him _now…_ “Yuri…”

“What is it?”

“Please…” Byleth wriggles against the rope around his wrists again, but Yuri had tied these himself—he might as well give up on trying to get out of them. But his cock is hard, painfully so, and he can _feel_ the pre-come dripping from him already. “T-Touch me…”

He thinks he feels Yuri’s grin the way he feels the wind change directions on the battlefield, accompanied by that rising sense of dread that any demonic beasts nearby would have caught his scent now. Except in this case, he supposes _dread_ isn’t quite the right word. “You want me to touch you? Right here?” Yuri wraps a hand around his cock, and Byleth doesn’t even bother trying to restrain his moan. “Since you’ve been good for me so far, I guess you deserve a reward, huh?”

Yuri smears his pre-come all over his cock, pumping him in time to his curling, curving fingers, and Byleth lets his mouth fall open, soft, needy pants escalating to noises just a pitch shy of sobs. At the back of his mind, a voice tries to point out that Yuri himself isn’t getting anything out of this, but Byleth can’t focus on anything but the overwhelming sensations right now—the scratch of the sheets beneath him feels as paralyzing as how Yuri finger-fucks his hole, clearly aiming for his prostate but never actually reaching it.

And then, as abruptly as how the tide of battle changes, Yuri pulls his fingers out of him. The sudden emptiness catches Byleth off-guard, and a humiliating whine escapes from his mouth. “W-Why…?”

“Were you gonna come already?” Yuri purrs, his grip on Byleth’s cock tightening for the briefest, most tantalizing of seconds before his hand disappears there as well. Byleth bites back another affronted whine. “You want me to fuck you, Byleth?”

“M-Mm…”

“That wasn’t an answer.” Yuri lightly smacks his thigh, and—

And Byleth gasps out a choked moan he doesn’t even register coming from his mouth until Yuri goes uncharacteristically silent, hand still hovering over his thigh—Byleth can feel his fingertips brushing just over his skin. Yuri clears his throat. “Uh, that, uh… what…”

Byleth can feel his face heating up. “Don’t.” He hadn’t even known he would be _into that_ until approximately fifteen seconds ago.

“Well, _this_ is a new development.”

“ _Yuri…_ ”

Yuri laughs again, kissing Byleth’s cheek. “I just _love_ it when you whine. So? You haven’t answered me yet. What do you want me to do to you, huh?”

Byleth dampens his lips, bitten warm from the past several minutes. “P-Please fuck me?”

“Try again.” Yuri’s hand ghosts over his thigh again, before swiftly moving to his ass and slapping there hard, _much_ harder than the light tap earlier. Byleth’s entire body jolts forward with a shudder, a quivering groan falling from his mouth—it hardly hurts at all, considering Byleth has suffered far worse injuries on the battlefield, but somehow the contact makes his blood roar in his ears louder than any swing of a sword or blast of a Bolganone spell.

“Please,” Byleth repeats, and his voice comes out embarrassingly desperate. “Please fuck me, Yuri, I n-need it, please—”

His reward is another kiss, this time on his lips—Yuri tangles his tongue with his, licking at the inside of his cheek. When he pulls back, Byleth leans forward without thinking to chase after him, and colors when he hears Yuri snickering. “Better,” Yuri commends; then, in swift, fluid movements, he grabs Byleth by the arm and turns him around, forcing him up against what feels like the headboard. “Spread your legs,” Yuri orders, hand firm on his ass. “Nice and pretty for me, come on.”

A quick flick of Yuri’s fingers against his ankles, and the restraints fall away—Byleth hurries to do as he’s told, pressing his forehead to the headboard to serve as a weak substitute for bracing himself against the bed. From behind, he can hear Yuri shuffling around again, the clink of a bottle, and then—Byleth breathes in, out—he feels the press of Yuri’s cock against his hole. “Good boy,” Yuri croons. “So perfect for me. I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Byleth manages a shaky nod, unwilling to open his mouth and embarrass himself again—that plan falls to pieces fairly quickly when Yuri eases his cock inside him and Byleth instantly moans, feeling his own dick drip with pre-come. “Yuri,” he breathes, “ _Yuri,_ a-ah—hnn—”

“That’s right. Come on, let me hear you, love.” Yuri grips onto his hips, fingers digging deep enough into his skin to leave marks, then starts thrusting inside—slow and shallow at first, enough to let Byleth grow accustomed to the intrusion, before his pace picks up. “Don’t hold back, remember? You’re not hiding anything here.”

Byleth means to nod again, because—because, well, Yuri’s right, and it’s something Byleth keeps forgetting to remember—but he bows his head with another moan instead when finally, _finally,_ Yuri’s cock presses up against his prostate. Pleasure spikes through him, and he feels his own cock twitch and jerk in need. “There,” Byleth groans. “Oh— _there,_ please, Yuri, d-do it again…”

“Gorgeous,” Yuri murmurs under his breath. “You’re fucking beautiful like this, you know.” One of his hands moves down to take Byleth’s cock in hand again, and it takes everything in Byleth to keep himself from collapsing entirely. “Yeah, that’s right. You wanna come, darling?”

“P-Please—” Byleth doesn’t know whether to rock his hips in time with Yuri’s cock in him or to buck into his hand and finally reach climax. “Please l-let me come…”

Yuri leans down, close enough that his chest touches Byleth’s back, and presses a kiss to one of his shoulder blades. “Good boy. Let me take care of you. Mm, you’re so damn perfect.” He shifts around a little, presumably adjusting his stance, then thrusts inside again, hitting Byleth’s prostate over and over—Byleth, for once, sobs openly without bothering to muffle himself as he comes all over Yuri’s hand, and for a few long moments his mind blanks blissfully out, letting him feel nothing but Yuri still inside him, filling him up and stuffing him so _full._

When the haze leaves his mind, he vaguely processes Yuri pulling out of him, despite his cock still feeling decidedly hard against his ass. “Yuri?” Byleth calls, feeling himself blush at how hoarse he sounds. “Aren’t you…”

“I’ve got something else in mind.” Yuri’s voice is as mischievous as ever, but there’s an undertone of fondness Byleth doesn’t miss. He doesn’t get to point it out before Yuri’s tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him to turn back around and (presumably) face him—Byleth nearly loses his balance with how wobbly his legs still are, but then his cheek presses up against something his face knows too well not to recognize by now. “Indulge me?”

Byleth doesn’t need to say anything—his tongue darts out to find exactly where Yuri’s cock is, and he hums when he feels pre-come slide down to drip onto his face. He cranes his neck to the right and takes Yuri in his mouth without any more teasing, satisfaction blooming in his chest at Yuri’s moan. “Goddess, just like that—fuck, _ahh,_ Byleth…”

Yuri’s close, Byleth can tell—his cock throbs in his mouth with every bob of Byleth’s head. He swirls his tongue around the head, sucking up pre-come, moaning around his mouthful when Yuri gasps and jerks his hips upwards, inadvertently forcing Byleth to take the rest of his cock. Not that Byleth minds—Yuri’s grip on his hair is tight, as if keeping him there where he belongs, and the mild humiliation just sends arousal through Byleth. He sinks further down Yuri’s cock until the tip hits the back of his throat, then slides up again, angling his head to ‘look’ up at Yuri.

“Byleth…” Yuri groans, his other hand coming up to stroke Byleth’s hair, a sharp contrast from his vicegrip on the other side of Byleth’s head. “Fuck. Be good for me and let me fuck your mouth. You look amazing like this.”

“Mmh,” is, obviously, all Byleth can say, but he does his best to inject the message of “Yes, _please_ fuck my mouth,” in that singular synonym anyway. Yuri exhales harshly, then _shoves_ Byleth back down onto him, pulling his hair hard. Byleth lets his jaw fall slack, feeling tears beginning to dampen the cloth of the blindfold still over his eyes. Oh, if only Yuri could see him like this, he always says he likes it when Byleth cries—

With a choked moan, Yuri pulls out of his mouth to come on his face—Byleth’s glad none of it gets in his eyes or up his nose, at least, and when he hears Yuri’s breaths settle into slightly slower, deeper inhalations, he presses a kiss to the head of his softening cock. “You alright?”

“That’s _my_ question,” Yuri scoffs, though there’s very little bite in his voice. His grip on Byleth’s hair turns gentle once more, and he wipes at Byleth’s face with the back of his hands. Then he reaches behind his head to untie the blindfold.

When the cloth falls onto Byleth’s lap, it still takes him a moment to fully open his eyes—the sudden brightness is dizzying, after so long without it. He almost doesn’t process Yuri undoing the restraints on his wrists as well until his vision finally refocuses, and he cups Yuri’s cheeks in his hands to tug him close for a long, delighted kiss, tongues sliding across each other almost languidly. “I missed you,” Byleth sighs. He sounds even more hoarse than earlier, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Yuri laughs. “What? You missed seeing my beautiful face?”

“Mm. So much.” Byleth kisses him again, just to feel Yuri smile against his lips. “That was… nice. I didn’t expect to like it so much…”

“Yeah, me neither.” Yuri grins. “I didn’t expect you to discover something new about yourself, too. Now _that_ was a surprise.”

Byleth groans and buries his face in Yuri’s shoulder. Now that everything’s done, the exhaustion’s starting to catch up with him, laying itself across his shoulders and tempting him to lie back down on the bed. “I-I didn’t… That’s…”

“Something to experiment with on another day, I suppose.” Yuri pushes Byleth down on the bed, and Byleth does so with a little flop. With an adorable little yawn, Yuri tucks himself in against Byleth’s chest, looking terribly pleased with himself. “I knew that would work. Heh. I’m the best, aren’t I? Next time, let me try it out. You certainly made it seem fun.”

“Okay.” Byleth smiles indulgently. “Love you.”

“Wha… Can you not drop that on me when I’m not expecting it!”

“I love you.” Byleth nuzzles the top of his head. “Thank you.”

Yuri sighs, throwing his arm across Byleth’s side. “Oh, of course. Go ahead and sing my praises some more. I… love you too.”

Really, being blindfolded was all well and good, but Byleth wouldn’t be able to handle it for too long—he just likes seeing Yuri’s face too much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
